galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Crucibles:Articles
Articles are either narratives or encyclopedic entries. There are many reasons to write articles such as showing of one's creative skills or for personal entertainment. articles have been written on this wiki already and are available to read here. Although articles can be written by a single author, a good way to expand upon your creations is to write tandem stories, or stories written collaboratively. Stories are also generally open to being critiqued. Users can discuss their opinions in the story's comments section. Remember that to critique someone does not mean telling someone how terrible their work is, it means pointing out specific strengths and weaknesses in order to improve it. Claiming articles Even though all articles (except for locked pages) can be edited by anyone, users are able to claim articles that they have written. In order to claim an article, you must be one of the primary authors of said article, not just someone who made a minor edit. This of course means that multiple users can claim the same article, particularly tandem stories. To claim an article as your own, add the following category: Articles by User: . If you are creating the above category, it should be categorized under "Articles by user". There are a few articles that cannot be claimed, however: *Articles about the real world (i.e. Humans, Earth etc.) *Article creation guides *Articles about the wiki *Universal creations *Locations larger than a star system Categories themselves cannot be claimed as well, because the articles within them may be written by multiple users. Canons and Conflicts Many stories will be written to tell a larger story, or story arc, which brings into existence the concept of canon. In the Galactic Crucibles Wiki, everything is part of the same continuity. All articles that are not labelled as either "Retcon" or "Archived" are considered canon. By no means is it set in stone, and it can be changed to suit a better idea so long as other users have no issue with it. If you are not editing the cosmology of the universe or something on a very massive scale, then you generally do not have to worry about canon conflicts due to the sheer size of the universe. Extra-canon stories A handful of stories are deliberately written so that they do not belong to any canon at all - that is they are not part of any continuity. These stories are labelled with the Example stories category. Such stories can be a variety of things such as satirical stories not meant to be taken seriously. (Example: A story where the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate accidentally invades Equestria.) Archived articles Archived articles are those that have been removed from the continuity due to author inactivity. Marked with the Archived template, these articles are stripped of their categories to allow the newer content to be found more easily. A few times every year, we do a clean sweep where all but a select amount of archived articles are deleted. Do not worry. Deleted articles can be brought back. If an author goes inactive, it is still possible for their articles to remain part of the continuity. It can either be adopted by another user, or it can be so intertwined into the continuity and other user's creations that removing it would be more of a hassle than leaving it in. Although a user can request their articles to be archived, an article will be archived by default if all of the following are true: *The author has not made any edits, posted comments or participated on chat in the past 30 days. *The article has not received any edits from other users for 30 days. *The article can be removed from the continuity without disrupting the work of other users. This is easiest if it is entirely self-enclosed and no other user articles make reference to it. Category:Galactic Crucibles Wiki